Stay, Stay, Stay!
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Inspired by 'Stay, Stay, Stay' By Taylor Swift. Haruhi and Kaoru are together- But no-one knows, and they'll try to keep it that way. But secrets never really last, do they? I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds- Please read! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: I Threw My Phone At You

**Chapter 1**

**"Damn it!" Haruhi threw her phone across the room at Kaoru.**  
**He jumped sideways and it smashed into the wall.**  
**Kaoru stared at the spot where it rested.**  
**_Oh great. Now he's gonna get all dramatic and leave_, Haruhi thought.**  
**Kaoru stayed.**  
**"It's okay."**

**...**

**Kaoru woke up with blurry eyes.**  
**"Kaoru?"**  
**"Mph?" He turned his head and saw Haruhi lying next to him.**  
**She looked a bit nervous, "We should talk about last night... The fight..."**  
**Kaoru nodded, "Yep. Later maybe. I'm still asleep."**  
**"Okay. After school?"**  
**"Yeah."**  
**Kaoru stood up and stretched.**  
**Haruhi sat up.**  
**"Where's my uniform?"**  
**"Um..." Kaoru opened the cupboard, "Here." He turned around with the blazer, shirt, tie, and pants in his hands.**  
**"Gee, thanks for rummaging through my clothing." Haruhi rolled her eyes but was smiling.**  
**Kaoru winked, "You are welcome. I'll do it any time." Then set the clothes down on the bed.**  
**"You gonna go and have a shower?" Kaoru nodded, "See ya in a bit."**  
**He saluted and went over to the bathroom, picking up his uniform on the way.**  
**Haruhi stood up and got dressed. Just as she was finishing fixing her tie, Kaoru walked in with a towel on his head.**  
**"Need help drying your hair?" Haruhi turned her head.**  
**Kaoru shrugged, "Sure."**  
**He walked over and Haruhi ruffled his hair with extreme force.**  
**"Ah! God!" Finally escaping the furious towel-ing, Kaoru's hair was everywhere.**  
**He blinked in shock, then regained a slight amount of normal-ness.**  
**"Right... Well, I'm going to go and get my hair gel!" Kaoru turned around and trooped back to the bathroom, eyes still wide.**  
**Haruhi smiled after him, then brushed her hair.**  
**When Kaoru came back out with his signature spikes, the two left together.**

**"Hey Kao! Where were you last night?" Hikaru ran over to his brother.**  
**Haruhi had gone off to her locker.**  
**"I went to... A hotel... I thought a change of scenery for a night might be nice." Kaoru hated lying to his brother, but if he knew Kaoru was in a relationship with Haruhi, he might blow a blood vessel.**  
**"Oh... Well, anyway! C'mon!" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged him along to Music Room 3.**  
**"You devilish twins! What have you been doing to Haruhi?!" Tamaki growled.**  
**_If you knew, you might suffocate..._ Kaoru thought, then turned red.**  
**"You have been doing something to her!" Tamaki accused and pointed at him.**  
**"Baka, no I haven't." Kaoru rolled his eyes and threw a notebook at Tamaki's head.**  
**Tamaki screeched and ran over to cling to Kyoya.**  
**"Mummy! The mean twins are taunting me!" Tamaki whined.**  
**Kyoya rolled his eyes.**  
**"Did you do something to Haruhi?" Hikaru looked warily at his brother.**  
**"No! So much for believing me..." Kaoru turned away.**  
**"Kao! That's not what I meant..."**  
**Haruhi walked in, "It's not club hours yet you two. No need for brotherly love."**  
**Kaoru smiled at her, she returned it quickly, then turned to Mori.**

**...**

**"Kaoru?"**  
**"Yeah?"**  
**"Can you come over now to talk about last night?"**  
**"Sure! Be there in five!"**  
**The call ended and Haruhi put her phone down.**  
**After five minutes of Haruhi reading, the doorbell rang.**  
**She got up and opened the door.**  
**Kaoru stood there in a backwards cap, baggy jeans, and a blue tee.**  
**"Why the hipster getup?"**  
**Kaoru shrugged, "Felt like it. So, we gonna talk?"**  
**Haruhi nodded.**  
**The two sat down at the table.**  
**"So... You wanna start?" Kaoru looked at her.**  
**"Stay! Please!"**  
**"What? Why wouldn't I?"**  
**Haruhi hugged him around the chest.**  
**"Thank you Kaoru."**  
**Kaoru was thoroughly confused.**  
**"Um... Anytime?"**  
**Then there was a knock on the door.**  
**"Who is it?" Kaoru quietly asked.**  
**Haruhi got up and peered through the eye-hole in the door.**  
**Kaoru raised his eyebrows, _Well?_**  
**'Hikaru' Haruhi mouthed.**  
**Kaoru bit his lip, then nodded.**  
**Haruhi opened the door.**  
**"Hey Haruhi. Is Kaoru here?" Hikaru smiled.**  
**"Yup! Hi Hika!" Kaoru jumped up and bounded over to the door.**  
**Hikaru grinned, "Heya Kao!"**  
**"What's up? Why'd you come to find me?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.**  
**"Mum's come home, and you were gone, she wanted to see you, so..."**  
**"Mum's home!? Really!?" Kaoru smiled.**  
**Hikaru nodded.**  
**"Okay! Bye Haruhi! I'll see you later!" Kaoru shot out the door with Hikaru running after him.**  
**"Well... Okay then." Haruhi turned away and closed the door.**

**...**

**"Mum!" Kaoru burst through the front door.**  
**"Kaoru! Darling!" Mum stood up and walked over to him.**  
**Kaoru smiled and hugged her.**  
**Hikaru was standing in the doorway.**  
**"What's the time Hika?" Kaoru stepped back from the embrace.**  
**Hikaru looked at his watch, "Um... Seven."**  
**"Dinner time then!" Mum said and the three Hitachiins went into the dining room.**  
**A butler went to get dinner and Mum started a discussion.**  
**"So, got girlfriends yet boys?"**  
**"He~ey!"**  
**"No!"**  
**"Okay, okay... Any new friends?" Mum rested her chin on her hand.**  
**""Yeah! Her name's Haruhi!"" Hikaru and Kaoru said at once.**  
**Mum raised an eyebrow, "A girl?"**  
**Nods.**  
**"Ooh. Gotta crush on her?"**  
**Both twins went bright red, ""No!""**  
**"Sure, sure..."**

**...**

Do you like it? Totally inspired by 'Stay, Stay, Stay' By Taylor Swift.


	2. Chapter 2: Funny When I'm Mad

**Chapter 2**

**"Hey Haruhi!" Kaoru bounced over to her.**  
**Haruhi looked up from the menu and smiled.**  
**"Hi Kaoru!"**  
**He sat down opposite the table.**  
**A waiter walked past, but tripped and water splashed over Haruhi.**  
**She was angry.**  
**Kaoru burst out laughing.**  
**"Hey!"**  
**Kaoru rubbed his eyes, "Yeah?"**  
**Haruhi glared, "What's so funny?"**  
**"You." Giggle, "Being... So... Mad!"**  
**Not being able to breathe properly, Kaoru took huge breaths.**  
**Haruhi poked her tongue out.**  
**The waiter stood up and apologised.**  
**Kaoru ran a hand through his hair, "Hey... What about we go shopping to get you new... Un-wet, clothes?"**  
**Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Fine. Let's go." She got up, grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged him out of the cafe.**  
**The two went into the first shop they saw and walked down the aisles.**  
**Haruhi looked at almost half the shop before finding something that wasn't too frilly and didn't show as much skin as all the other items.**  
**A pink t-shirt and black skinny jeans.**  
**"Here. Money. Now go and buy." Kaoru passed her a wad of bills and Haruhi, grumbling about how she could have bought it herself, went up to the counter to pay for the clothes.**  
**"Alright. Done. Now what?" Haruhi turned around and looked at Kaoru.**  
**"How about you go into the change rooms and put them on?" He suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**  
**"Okay." Haruhi opened the pale pink door and closed it behind her.**  
**"Hey Kaoru!" Kaoru turned around to see Tamaki running to him.**  
**Kaoru grimaced.**  
**"Oh... Hi Tono! What are you doing here?"**  
**"I work here part time on Saturdays. What are you doing here?"**  
**Kaoru looked around frantically, "I um... Was just... Looking for some clothes that my mum asked me to! For inspiration! Yeah, that's it..." Kaoru spun around grabbed the closest item of clothing.**  
**"Why... Are you holding a bra?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow.**  
**Kaoru looked down at his hands and yelped, turning bright red.**

**_This is the suckiest date ever!_ Kaoru thought and turned back to Tamaki.**  
**"She... Uh... Also... Asked me to get her some?" Kaoru went an even deeper scarlet.**  
**"Riiiight..." Tamaki eyed Kaoru for another second, then turned around and skipped away, "See you at school!"**  
**Kaoru let out a big sigh of relief and threw the bra back at the right section.**  
**Haruhi opened the change room door and poked her head out.**  
**"What just happened?"**  
**"Never mind. You look very cute, by the way." Kaoru smiled.**  
**Haruhi went slightly pink, "Let's just go to another cafe already."**

**...**

**"Hikaru? Did your mother ask Kaoru to go shopping for her?" Tamaki said into his phone.**  
**"Er... No, why?" Hikaru was thoroughly puzzled.**  
**"Thought so..." Tamaki whispered to himself, then shook his head, directing his voice back to Hikaru, "I saw him at a shop today by himself. He said he was shopping for... Women's...**

**_Undergarments_... If you get what I mean, for your mother."**  
**"Well, no. He said he was going to go and see Kyoya about something." Hikaru said.**  
**"I saw Kyoya before. He hasn't seen Kaoru all day! What's going on?!"**  
**"Have you seen Haruhi?"**  
**"No..."**  
**"Well there you go."**  
**"What?" Tamaki was puzzled now.**  
**Hikaru rolled his eyes, "He was with Haruhi, Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai. Who do you think is most likely?"**  
**"Oh..." Tamaki paused, then, "HOW DARE HE GO OUT WITH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! THAT DEVILISH DOPPELGANGER!"**  
**Hikaru frowned, "The other 'doppelganger' is still here you know."**

**"That's what I thought. Bye Boss. I have to go." Before Tamaki could react, Hikaru ended the call, leaned back on his bed, and closed his eyes.**

**...**

**"Let's go to the fair!" Kaoru smiled.**  
**"Um... Sure." Haruhi said while she was dragged into the park where a fair was happening.**  
**"Where do you want to go first?" Kaoru asked over his shoulder.**  
**Haruhi thought for a second, "Do you want to go and get candy floss?"**  
**"Yay!" Kaoru grinned and ran over to the stand, Haruhi following after.**  
**"Two, please." She said to the vender, who turned around and got their order.**  
**Haruhi took four coins out of her purse and set them on the counter.**  
**The vender turned back around and passed one sweet cloud to each.**  
**Kaoru instantly munched down on it.**  
**"Mm..." His eyes sparkled, "I've never really had this before. My dad never let me."**  
**"Should you be having it now then?"**  
**Kaoru shrugged, "He's not here. Who needs to know?" Munch.**  
**"How about we go on the merry-go-round?" Haruhi asked.**  
**"Yeah!" Kaoru paused, "What's that?"**  
**Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "You've never been on one?"**  
**Kaoru shook his head, "I've never even been to a fair."**  
**"Oh. Come on then." Haruhi took Kaoru's hand and led him towards to brightly coloured ride.**  
**She paid to go on and the two sat down side-by-side in a carriage drawn by 'horses'.**  
**Kaoru grinned and watched the scenery go by.**  
**The candy floss melted in his mouth.**  
**He polished the stick clean.**  
**"Mm..."**  
**"Kaoru?"**  
**"Mm?"**  
**He turned his head and suddenly Haruhi was kissing him.**

**_Best date ever!_ Kaoru thought dreamily.**  
**_Best_ kiss _ever!_Kaoru smiled.**

**...**

**Tamaki dialed Haruhi's phone number for the fifteenth time.**

**_Pick up... Pick up... Pick up..._**  
**"Tamaki-senpai? Why do I have fourteen missed calls from you?"**  
**"I was worried about you! Hikaru said you were out with Kaoru!" Tamaki cried into the microphone.**  
**"What do you mean I was out with Kaoru? I've been at home all day."**  
**"Huh?"**  
**"You heard right."**  
**"Then why was Kaoru... Never mind. See you Haruhi!" Tamaki clicked the off button and put his phone down.**  
**_Hikaru lied to me! How could he?_ Tamaki went to his corner of gloom to wait out the hour.**

******...**

********Do you like the next chapter? The title of this one was originally- 'Chapter 2: You Think That It's Funny When I'm Mad' but there wasn't enough space.  
Oh, also, who do you think goes best with Haruhi?


End file.
